idiot_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crumch Anime Mothman
Introduction Created in a lab by Dr. Babenstein, Crumch never really fit in. Appearance She pulled her messy br0wN hair back and pinned it with pink barrettes. "Nobody will ever love me," she sighed, pouting as she stared into her own blue orbs in the mirror. She pulled on a pair of black ripped jeans and then realized they still had bloodstains from last night's kill. Damn. She sighed again and chose the shorts from her Shrek cosplay and tossed on her Hamburger Helper cosplay top. Looking in the mirror, she was stunned. She looked... dope af. Putting on her sunglasses over her glasses, she heelied out of the room and then fell down the stairs. She took of her heely feet and put on her adidas instead, thinking of her ex, Rasputin, the whole time. Standing up on the power of Smirnov Vodka, she walked out the door as her abusive creator, Dr. Babenstein, walked out from the kitchen. "Where do you think ur going???" she yelled but Crumch had already left. Personality Crumch is very shy uwu but she is very powerful. She likes to eat Goldfish, but only the regular cheddar kind. Anything else and she shall smite you. After leaving her abusive Doctor, she ran to the mountains of Denmark where she pretended to be a cryptid, convincing the people of the village to leave goats at the bottom of the mountain as a sacrifice. After collecting all of the goats, she had the world record for most goats! But at the banquet for her world record and her goats, she saw her ex, Rasputin! Fortunately, Mothman stepped in just in time to save her and she was in love ever since. He came because his bff, Goatman, who lived on a bridge, told him to, but he didn't expect to find love. Crumch and Mothman were married in the astral plane five seconds later but Rasputin was furious! He is out to get Mothman and they are very cautious because of this. Lore After being crated by Dr. Babenstein, Crumch was named after an ugly clown the doctor saw on the street. Crumch Anime Mothman was originally named Crumch Anime Babenstein, but changed her name after her marriage. (See above for full story.) She was married in a Spiderman costume. Met Audrey in the mountains of Denmark after moving there to escape her evil creator and become a cryptid. Collected goats until she had the world record for largest goat herd and had a banquet for it where she met Mothman. Rasputin, her ex, was at the banquet, but Mothman saved her from the social encounter. Audrey officiated the marriage as she was the only other person in the astral plane at the time. Went to sea for years as a pirate and then came back to go to high school. Legend says she's been there since. Created the hokey-pokey. Stats Intelligence- 1,000,000,000/10, v intellectual Strength- Shaggy2/10 Social Skills- what even is that/10 Cooking Skills- 6/10 Knowledge about Gekyume- left most of her brain on the mountain/10